Le passé construit le présent, l'avenir, et nous aussi
by Newtx
Summary: Si j'avais pu écrire le passé de nos très chers enfants de vilains, voici ce que ça aurait donné. Avertissements en chaque début de chapitre, mais voici quelques mots clefs : abus, maltraitance, famine, anorexie, automutilation, le rating pourrait très bien changer.
1. Chapter 1

La première fois que Jay a rencontré Evie, elle venait juste de naître.

Son père avait un arrangement avec La Méchante Reine, après tout, deux manipulateurs, l'un obsédé par l'argent lié au pouvoir et l'autre par l'apparence, elle aussi liée au pouvoir, sont plus ou moins faits pour s'allier, surtout quand il n'y avait pas d'autres options sur une île refermée sur elle-même.

Sans déraper un peu plus hors du sujet, la Reine avait demandé à Jafar, via Gothel, infirmière et sage-femme improvisée de l'Île, de lui apporter quelques affaires pour sa fille, celle aux cheveux d'un bleu nuit. « Tant que tu y es, ramènes ton fils. Ça occupera les deux. Elle veut pas lâcher la gosse, donc ça l'aiderait à se détacher un peu. »

Et c'était comme ça que Jay se retrouvait assis aux côtés d'Evie, allongée sur un tas de couvertures posées à terre. Elle était toute rouge, boursouflée, et si petite. Si minuscule. Jay avait à peine un an, ses pensées n'étaient pas si fortes, mais tout cela lui paraissait évident, sans pourtant avoir les moyens de décrire quoique ce soit. Tout comme il ne saurait mettre des mots sur la manière dont il se sentait par rapport à elle. Mais, puisque je narre et ais définitivement plus d'un an, je sais affirmer qu'il se sentait très protecteur, comme un grand frère face à sa toute nouvelle petite sœur. Elle n'arrêtait pas de gazouiller, le faisant sourire jusqu'à en avoir mal aux joues.

Quand il fut l'heure de partir, le garçon n'arrivait pas à retirer son doigt de la petite main fripée de la plus jeune, ou à se détacher du rire pétillant, aigu, non-maîtrisé, celui de l'adorable choupette. Il ne s'est levé, les jambes tremblantes et pleines de fourmis, que lorsque la Reine a confirmé qu'il pourrait revenir le lendemain. Et celui d'après. Et le jour qui suit.  
Evie pourrait en être sûre ; si il ne venait pas, y'avait une couille de gobelin dans l'café.

* * *

**Petit chapitre très court, mais je me disais que c'était probablement pour le mieux de commencer doucement, surtout que j'avais pas tellement à dire, les moments passés entre un enfant d'un an et un bébé de quelques heures ne sont pas fascinants uwu**

**Désolé-e pour la mise en page de merde du début btw, je blâme ff . net !**


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Jay a rencontré Mal, il était avec Evie. Maléfique avait beau haïr le monde entier, elle détestait se retrouver seule, sans personne pour avoir l'air pathétique à ses côtés. Alors, pourquoi ne se trouverait-elle pas aux côtés de Jafar et Grimhilde ? Surtout après... les énormes changements de ces deux là. Avec le peu de nourriture sur l'Île, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre leur prise de poids. Quoique, vu leur manque de mouvement, même en mangeant une fois tous les deux jours, ça ne l'étonnait pas.

Bref, à leur côtés, elle se sentait moins ridicule. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle les avait conviés à la naissance de sa propre fille. Bon, elle avait tout de même attendu de voir les yeux de celle-ci briller vert, pourquoi montrer fièrement une enfant mi-fée qui ne tenait rien de sa mère ?

Jay tentait tant bien que mal de tenir Evie dans ses bras. Même si il allait grandir pour gagner du muscle, il avait toujours un an, et un bébé de quelques semaines pesait tout de même plusieurs kilos. Mais personne d'autre n'allait déplacer la petite, alors c'était un peu un réflexe de s'en occuper lui même.

Les yeux de Mal sont la première chose qu'il remarqua à propos d'elle. D'un vert émeraude, étincelant, il se sentait aspiré par la vue. Quant à Evie, lorsqu'il l'eut déposée sur le sol près de la plus jeune des trois, elle attrapa immédiatement la main de Mal pour la lécher, avant d'être interrompue par un cri strident.

« Mais bordel, Grimhilde, surveille ta fille ! On dirait qu'elle va bouffer ma gosse ! Crois-moi je compte pas en avoir une autre ! », ce à quoi la femme soupira.

« Jay, petit, fais en sorte qu'Evie arrête de faire des choses aussi dégoûtantes. Ce n'est pas digne d'une princesse.  
\- ET JE VEUX PAS QU'ELLE BOUFFE MA GAMINE.  
\- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Fais en sorte qu'elle ne la mange pas. »

Elles continuèrent leur conversation dans leur coin, le jeune garçon n'y comprenant rien, en dehors du fait que ça parlait souvent de manger quelqu'un et qu'il devait faire attention à Evie et Mal. Rien d'étonnant, donc. Evie, Mal. Ça sonnait étrange. Il avait beaucoup de difficultés pour commencer à parler, ce qui n'était pas surprenant pour un enfant aussi jeune. Mais quand il tenta de prononcer les deux noms, il se demanda si c'était assez fidèle à la manière dont les parents le disaient, ou si il se foirait complètement.

(Bon, on sait tous qu'il ne le pensait pas avec ses mots là, ou même logiquement, mais expliquer les pensées d'un enfant en bas-âge avec les mots et les cheminements dudit enfant, non merci, très peu pour moi.)

Quand les deux filles s'endormirent, les têtes collées et les corps serrés, il sourit. Elles étaient magnifiques à voir.

Bien que sous le regard pesant de Maléfique, il finit par les détacher l'une de l'autre (gagnant quelques grognements de mécontentement au passage, puisque ces deux là ne voulaient visiblement pas se lâcher), il savait qu'elles continueraient à faire ça. C'était un sentiment étrange, qui lui disait que les trois allaient rester proches, et que les filles n'étaient surtout pas prêtes de se lâcher.

* * *

**Comment ça c'était nul ? Faut pas s'attendre à grand chose de ma part vous savez, j'ai pas écrit depuis très, trèèèèès longtemps !**  
**Bref, vous devez vous en douter, le prochain chapitre sera la rencontre entre les trois et Carlos ! On aura enfin un point de vue différent de celui de Jay, puisque ça se passe deux (ou trois, on verra) ans après ce chapitre, et qu'il est beaucoup plus intéressant d'écrire du pdv d'un enfant de 2/3 ans que celui d'un nouveau-né, je pense qu'on est bien d'accord là dessus !**

**Les chapitres se rallongeront peu à peu, j'ai juste pas envie d'extrapoler sur des moments vécus par des enfants aussi jeunes, donc pas d'inquiétude !**  
**Allez, à plus, en espérant que la lecture n'était pas si déplaisante que ça uwu**


	3. Chapter 3

Evie venait de fêter son troisième anniversaire, et le plus beau des cadeaux qu'elle reçut fut l'opportunité de passer encore plus de temps avec Jay et Mal. Bien qu'elle passait déjà beaucoup de sa vie avec eux, c'était merveilleux d'être toute la journée à leurs côtés, au lieu de quelques heures.

Surtout quand les deux plus jeunes s'asseyaient sur une vieille couverture et que cette dernière était déplacée par Jay.

La bleuette ne faisait que rire; le mouvement n'était pas le sien, et pourtant elle bougeait aussi, de manière incontrôlée. Elle ne savait pas si ils allaient aller à droite, à gauche ou avancer, et c'était toujours drôle d'être surprise ou de glisser n'importe comment.  
Mal, c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle tentait de s'échapper, d'attraper tout ce qui passait pour l'observer intensément, et était beaucoup plus curieuse qu'amusée, bien que ça ne l'empêchait pas de rire quand il y avait un mouvement trop brusque.

Les trois faisaient ça depuis la naissance de Mal, Jay ayant besoin de s'occuper d'elles (parfois il se demandait si il ne faisait pas le travail de leurs mères) et ne pouvant les porter toutes les deux (ni même l'une d'elles, eh, un bébé c'est lourd), il avait commencé à les placer sur la fameuse couette, grisâtre et terne, pour en retirer le plus magnifique rire et le plus beau regard. C'était toujours la même chose, et ils adoraient toujours faire ça.

Ce à quoi ils ne s'attendaient pas, par contre, c'était de bousculer une petite créature, ou plutôt un très jeune enfant. Jay tentait d'empêcher mal de fuir et n'avait pas remarqué l'amas de boucles blanches et noires qui arrivaient à toute vitesse. Quand celui-ci tomba sur le derrière, le groupe de trois se mit à le regarder curieusement.

Jay lui donnait tout juste un an.

Il fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air moins dangereux (pas qu'il l'était trop, mais les plus jeunes avaient tout de même peur de lui, probablement endoctrinée par sa protection des deux filles et la réputation de son père inculquée dès la naissance à chacun), et tenta un sourire.

« Shalut ! », exclama-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Le petit avait l'air complètement perdu. Tout ce qu'il pouvait répondre était un « Hm ? », aussi effrayé que possible, et le plus âgé ne pouvait que comprendre. A cet âge, on parle pas trop, et ça l'étonnait même que la terreur apparente du blond/brun lui permette de communiquer sans fuir. Ou qu'il puisse même encore tenir debout.

Evie, quand à elle, se leva sur ses petites jambes, et sourit en direction du garçon (semblait-il) vers qui elle avançait. Ce dernier sembla plus rassuré par elle que par lui, ce qui était un peu plus compréhensible. Jay avait plusieurs bleus, sur les bras et le visage, ainsi qu'une coupure à la joue, alors qu'elle avait tout de la princesse qu'elle était.

Aucun passant ne se permettait de juger la manière dont elle étreint le plus jeune, étant plus ou moins trop effrayés par leurs parents pour se l'autoriser, et les autres enfants avaient beau hausser les sourcils, on était pas encore à une époque où l'affection était bannie sur l'Île, pas pour les enfants de Maléfique, la Méchante Reine et Jafar.

Par contre, le garçon était aussi tendu que ce qu'il était physiquement possible.

Evie avait dû le remarquer, car elle l'avait lâché, lui faisant tout de même un bisou sur la joue.  
Elle ne pouvait pas laisser un enfant comme lui sans amour. Il avait l'air doux, aussi doux qu'un agneau (bien qu'elle ne sache pas ce que c'était, Maléfique le disait souvent à sa mère, parlant d'Evie avec un air de dédain. Elle crût d'abord que c'était une insulte, puis sa maman lui raconta que c'était l'une des meilleures qualités qu'une princesse pouvait avoir, même si ce n'était pas l'avis de tout le monde.). Et il était si apeuré, si elle avait peur comme ça elle voudrait qu'on lui montre qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Elle entreprit d'ouvrir la bouche.

« 'Ment t'appelles ? », demanda-t-elle, sans se rendre compte qu'il était probablement assez jeune pour ne pas comprendre sa question.

Il la regarda curieusement.

« Moi c'est Evie ! », dit-elle en se pointant. Puis elle tendit le doigt vers Mal, qui ne bougeait plus, fixant intensément l'inconnu, et Jay, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. « Ça c'est Mal, et ça Jay ! ».

L'enfant sans-nom acquiesça, confirmant sa connaissance de leurs patronymes. C'était similaire à la façon dont son cousin Diego, six ans, s'était présenté, et après avoir entendu sa mère et son oncle l'appeler comme ça à de nombreuses reprises, il comprit que c'était comme ça qu'on désignait les gens. Par un nom.

Diego avait aussi cette étrange faculté à savoir quand on parlait de lui, et à accourir à ce moment précis.

« Sawut ! Carlos, t'étais perdu ? », questionna-t-il en observant son cousin, l'air inquiet. Il ne reçu aucune autre réponse qu'un petit « hm », qui semblait être l'unique chose que l'enfant, visiblement prénommé Carlos, pouvait dire.

Evie ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Carlos ?  
-Oui, c'est mon cousin, Carlos de Vil ! Et moi, c'est Diego ! »

Jay hocha la tête, voyant le lien entre les deux enfants aux cheveux bicolores et la tarée de l'Île, comme elle était surnommée par à peu près tout le monde.

Le dénommé Diego reprit la parole.

« Désolé, je d'vais juste le trouver, mais j'peux pas rester, vous pouvez le su... suveille ? Suveiller ? Bref, vous pouvez rester avec lui ? »

Mal fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'Evie bondissait presque de joie en répétant probablement une centaine de milliers de fois l'exclamation « oui ! », et que Jay haussa les épaules, ne voyant pas pourquoi refuser. L'enfant avait l'air seul, et l'était visiblement puisque personne ne semblait rester avec lui, et il avait l'air d'être plutôt similaire à Evie, quoiqu'en beaucoup plus peureux. En parlant d'Evie, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser quoique ce soit, alors Carlos était le bienvenu.

Au départ de Diego, Jay se tourna vers le plus jeune des quatre, montrant du doigt la couverture.

« Tu veux monter ? »

* * *

**J'avoue j'avais rien à foutre et pis ça me faisait plaisir, DONC voici un chapitre écrit en 20 minutes, probablement aussi pourri que tous les autres !**  
**J'espère que vous avez apprécié celui là quand même uwu**  
**Ehhhhhhhh,,, buvez de l'eau ! C'est bien l'eau ! C'est liquide étout ! :3**


End file.
